


Supergirl on Mars [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aural not!fic, Gen, Mars, Not!Fic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Resistance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Kara gets a call from M'gann asking for help with the war.





	Supergirl on Mars [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recorded this over the summer. Then last week I finally got around to watching season 3 and there was episode 3 completely nixing all my ideas. Oh well. J'onn gets a flying car. Other than that I still like my version better.

**Title:** Supergirl on Mars

 **Fandom:** Supergirl

 **Author/Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 1:06:05

**Summary:**

Kara gets a call from M'gann asking for help with the war.

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/SupergirlNotfic.mp3)


End file.
